This invention relates generally to computer systems and more particularly to computer systems used on as a distributed network of computers.
Whenever a computer is connected to a network (such as the Internet or any other publicly accessible system), corruption of the data/information on the computer increases significantly. While there is a slight risk that increased use of the computer's data/information will cause the data/information to generate “bugs”, the biggest risk comes from the intentional interference with the data/information by third parties.
Commonly called “hacking”, a significant number of users find joy in the challenge of going into another's computer and either leaving a “tag” (changing the image or verbiage) or withdrawing proprietary information.
In the case of information used for national security, a large number of “firewalls” and other techniques are used to assure that only authorized personnel have access to the information. These techniques and firewalls require a great deal of maintenance and expertise to keep them from failing as there is always pressure from hackers trying to improperly enter the sites.
In the case of commercial sites, everyone is “authorized” and everyone represents a potential customer; but, all too often a hacker will enter the site and alter the site's verbiage or graphics to present an image other than that sought by the owner of the site.
As example, a commercial site that supplies automobile parts for a particular brand of vehicles, would not like a hacker placing denigrating comments about that brand of vehicle on the site.
In some cases, these “hackings” are obvious and the owner of the site is able to review the material periodically; but, when the commercial site grows to include hundreds or even a thousand pages, a simple review is never enough.
Another pronounce problem that commercial sites have encountered is the protection of sensitive information. With the expanding use of credit cards for purchases, the site's data base of submitted credit cards can be just too tempting, thereby encouraging a hacker to obtain the credit card information for criminal activities.
It is clear from the forgoing that there is a need to preserve the integrity of material which is placed on a distributed system of computers such as the Internet.